Two-Face/Bio
At 26, Harvey Dent is the youngest district attorney ever to serve Gotham City and is nicknamed "Apollo" for his clean-cut image. He is elected about six months before Batman begins his war on crime. Dent, Captain James Gordon, and Batman forge an alliance to rid Gotham of crime boss Sal Maroni, who is murdered by Carmine Falcone's son Alberto. Falcone hires the corrupt Assistant District Attorney Fields to disfigure Dent with acid. Two-Face gets his trademark coin from his abusive father, who would employ the coin in a perverse nightly "game" that would always end with a beating. This would instill in Dent his lifelong struggle with free will and his eventual inability to make choices on his own, relying on the coin to make all of his decisions. Eventually, the scarred Dent takes his revenge on Fields and Carmine Falcone, leading to his incarceration in Arkham Asylum. After the Gotham earthquake, Two-Face carves out a portion of the ruined city for himself and takes up residence in Gotham City Hall, maintaining a sophisticated lifestyle. His empire is brought down by Bane, employed by Lex Luthor, who destroys Two-Face's gang during his destruction of the city's Hall of Records. Two-Face kidnaps Commissioner Gordon and puts him on trial for his activities after Gotham City was declared a No-Man's Land, with Two-Face as both judge and prosecutor. Gordon plays upon Two-Face's split psyche to demand Harvey Dent as his defense attorney. Dent cross-examines Two-Face and wins an acquittal for Gordon, determining that Two-Face has effectively blackmailed Gordon by implying that he had committed murders to aid the Commissioner. __TOC__ Battle vs. Coach (by Wassboss) Coach is walking through a deserted street checking around for zombies. He is clutching his combat rifle tightly keeping it up at all times. After losing the rest of his group to a tank he is on edge. Suddenly he sees a distant figure strolling towards him. He aims his rifle but sees it is a human and goes up to great him. Meanwhile two-face is strolling down a street formulating a plan. He is alone after his henchmen where killed by a strange creature with a very long tongue. Suddenly sees a distant figure running towards him. Two-face pulls out a Tommy gun and fires at the figure who jumps behind an overturned car. Coach peeks back over the side of the car and levels his rifle at two-face. He fires but two-face jumps out the way just in time. He fires back but coach ducks down behind the car again. Two-face runs out of bullets and cussing reaches in for his semiautomatics. Coaches seeing his chance jumps over the car and fires two shots at two-face but both of them miss. Two-face pulls out his semiautomatics and fires shattering coach’s rifle. Coach pulls out his P220 and fires back scraping two-face’s arm making him drop one of his pistols. Annoyed Two-face sets his remaining pistol too automatic and sprays the wall behind him with bullets as coach jumps out of the way behind cover. He fires back but runs out of bullets. Two-face smiling walks over to him pistol held up high ready to kill him. He goes round the side of the car and points his pistol at the now bare ground. He looks around for coach but all he sees is something on the floor in front of him beeping. He realises it’s a bomb and jumps out of the way just as it goes off. Coach hearing the explosion emerges from his hiding place inside a safe room. He looks around checking for his two-face but does not see him crouching behind a wall. He starts to come out of the room carefully checking the distance for any movement. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone pop up from the side. He leaps back behind the door as a poison gas grenade flies into the room. Coach steps back scrabbling away from the poisonous gas. He remembers the back exit and has just enough time to grab a chainsaw before running out of the room. Two-face sees the gas seeping out of the door. Smiling he turns to walk off when he hears the revving of a machine. He turns to see coach holding a chainsaw. “Looks like the tables have turned” he says lunging and two-face. He jumps out the way and pulls out his stiletto. Coach just laughs “that is pathetic” he says and lunges forward again. Two-face doges to the side and stabs forward but coach blocks it with the chainsaw, tearing it from his hands. Two-face backs away and coach charges at him laughing manically. Two-face waits till the last moment and sticks his leg out tripping coach up. As he falls onto the chainsaw spinning blades coach remembers the last moments of his teammates. Screaming for him. Screaming for help. These are his last thoughts as he plunges into darkness. Two face looks at coach’s dead body and a smile creeps over his face. He takes the chainsaw from his dead hands and turns to see a group of infected staring at him hungrily. He revves up the chainsaw and charges into them tearing them too pieces. WINNER: TWO-FACE Expert’s Opinion It was two-faces superior training that won him the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Solid Snake (by Wassboss) Two- face is sitting in a chair waiting for his thugs. He has heard rumours that batman has been killed by a mysterious assailant. A little while later his thugs enter the room their faces expressionless. “Well” says two-face also emotionless “is he”. The thugs exchange glances and one of them says “yes it’s true the body was found by the bank he seemed to die of strangulation”. Two-face smiles “Well then let’s get busy” he says standing up “fetch the bomb and let’s get going”. One of his thugs grabs the bomb and they head out. Meanwhile snake is waiting outside of two-face’s base. He has been sent by Colonel Campbell to kill two-face as he is planning to blow up Gotham’s city hall and with batman dead there would be none to stop him. He watches as the door opens and two-face steps out his thugs closely behind him. Snake aims his FAMAS and fires killing the two thugs. Two-face hits the ground pretending to be dead. Snake falls for this and lights a cigarette. Slowly two-face reaches for one of his thugs tommy guns. He pulls it toward him and fires in the direction he heard the firing from. Snake is caught off but manages to get out of the way of the bullets. His FAMAS however is not so lucky. Cussing he unholsters his somcom and sneaks nearer to two-face. Thinking he has dealt with the problem two-face reaches for the bag with the bomb in it. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head almost taking his ear off. He turns and fires at snake but snake jumps behind cover. Running out of bullets two-face pulls out his semiautomatics and fires them at the wall snake is hiding behind. Snake waits till the shooting stops then pops round the side of the wall and fires knocking one of the guns out of two-face’s hand. Two-face shouts in anger and switches his other pistol too semiautomatic. When snake pops round the side of the wall two-face unloads the clip at him. Snake is caught off guard and is struck several times in the arm. He drops his gun in pain. Quick as a flash two-face jumps round the side of the wall and puts the gun to snake’s temple. “Dam” says snake looking at two-face’s face “your face sure is messed up”. “Shut up” says two-face frowning “or I’ll kill you”. “No you won’t” says snake smiling. Two-face getting increasingly angry “oh and why is that”. Snake just looks into his eyes and says “That gun has no bullets in it”. Two-face looks at his gun and fast as lightning snake whips out his knife and stabs two-face in the leg. Two-face screams in pain and drops his gun. Snake stamps on it and pulls his knife out of his leg. Two-face pulls out his stiletto and they circle each other. “I really can’t believe you fell for that” snake says laughing. Two-face growls and lunges forward but snake dodges to the side. “Sorry” says two-face sarcastically “Next time I’ll just kill you”. Suddenly snake laughs for no apparent reason. “What the hell is so dam funny” two-face getting really annoyed. “There won’t be a next time” says snake and with that his swings forward and slashes two-face’s hand causing him to drop his knife. Two-face jumps back as snake gose into a stabbing frenzy. He turns and runs back towards where snake killed his thugs. Snake chases after him holding the knife. He turns the corner and sees two-face pointing a tommy gun at him smiling. Snake drop the knife in shock and turns on his heels and runs back round the corner. Two-face smiles and runs after him. Snake desperately looks for cover and sees an open doorway on the other side of the coverless town square. Snake has no time to find another escape route and runs toward the doorway. Two-face appears from around the corner and open fires on snake the bullets flying past him as he runs. He dives into the doorway relatively unshaved. Two-face smiles and pulls out a poison gas grenade and throws it into the room snake is hiding in. Snake scrambles back as the gas fills the room. Meanwhile outside two-face smiles as the gas fills the room and slowly disappears. He walks into the room but he can’t see anything. Suddenly snake jumps out from under a table wearing a gas mask and punches two-face in the face knocking him out cold. Snake quickly puts some C-4 in two-face’s jacket and pulling out the detonator walks out of the room. About two hours later two-face regains conscience and stand up. He is a bit wobbly but otherwise fine. He walks out the door and sees snake sitting on a bench holding a detonator. He stares in surprise at him until he feels something in his jacket pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the C-4.He looks at snake who just smiles and pushes the button. Two-face explodes and blood and guts go flying everywhere. Snake shield his eyes and walks away. WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion Snake won because of his superior weapons and fighting skills. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pablo Escobar (by Wassboss) The music blares out of the warehouse, a smooth Spanish instrumental flowing out into the dark and damp streets of Gotham city. Inside the warehouse the Colombian drug dealers prepare for the smuggle. One of the men watches a small TV in the corner of the room, occasionally laughing at something on the TV. One man picks up a package of cocaine and hands it too another, who puts it carefully in the back of the truck. Yet another works on the underneath of a different truck, attaching a car bomb to the bottom. Pablo Escobar watches over his men with a worried look on his face, his hand on his belt which holds his holstered M1911. “Hurry up. This city is swarming with powerful and dangerous criminals and this Batman vigilante so we don’t want to be here any longer than we have too” he says nervously, doing nothing to hide his fear. “Don’t worry boss, we’ll be out of here in no time. These petty criminals won’t know what hit them” the guy watching the TV shouts over. Pablo relaxes his shoulders slightly before sitting down in a small wooden chair. “I guess so” he replies and takes out his gun, rubbing the barrel with his shirt before placing it in his lap. Meanwhile, outside of the warehouse gates, Two-face looks over the base while his thugs unload the weapons from the back of the small white van behind him. “Who does this guy think he is” he says, not addressing anyone in particular. “If he thinks he’s gonna survive for one more minute in this city then he has another thing coming. I’m surprised the joker, black mask and the penguin are not already swarming all over this place” he continues chucking under his breath. “But not for much longer” he finishes before turning to his men. “What the hell is taking you so long” he shouts at them, making the 4 of them jump. He strides over to them and snatches two .357’s from one of the thug’s hands, pushing him back as he does so. “Let’s see if we are going to kill these guys or not” he says and takes out a coin from his pocket, tossing it into the air. The coin flips seven times before two-face snatches it out of the air and looks at the coin. “This is gonna be fun” he says, smiling evilly as he shows the thugs the scared side of the coin “The bomb is ready” the Colombian says, coming out from underneath the car and rubbing his hands on his jacket. “Good” Pablo says, rubbing his hands in anticipation for the attack on this so called senator Gordon. “He’ll never see it coming. By the time they realise what has happened we will already be back in Colombia, watching the sun rise over my kingdom” he adds smiling at the thought of being back in the warmth of a Colombian afternoon. “Umm boss it looks like we have company” one of the men says, making the billionaire drug lord jump out of his seat, grabbing his pistol as he does so. Almost immediately 5 men appear in the doorway of the warehouse and immediately opens fire on the Colombian’s, who scramble for their weapon before firing back. However because of the unexpectedness of the attack one of the cartel members is shredded by the Tommy gun fire. (5-4) After the initial shock of the attack the Colombians manage to get into better positions and the tide of battle is suddenly changed. Now with the cover and firearm training advantage it’s not long until one of two-face thugs is downed, bullets pumping into him all the way till he hits the ground. (4-4) Two-face is the first one to run out of ammo and throws his tommy gun down in anger. He then takes out a gas grenade and throws it at the Colombians, the gas seeing out the moment it hits the ground. The men manage to scramble away from the gas and retreat back into the warehouse, firing back wildly to hold off the thugs for a little while longer. “You two stay here and make sure they don’t come back” he shouts at two of the thugs before running off after the four Colombians. The two men shrug and take defensive positions around the building while the other one tries to catch up to his master. Pablo turns round a corner and stops, gathering his men in a huddle. “Right, Pedro you and I will head back to the truck. We still need that cocaine or else our customers will not be happy. Adam you and James are going to distract the thugs long enough for me and Pedro to get out with the truck”. James and Adam know immediately what he means and solemnly nod their heads, before walking back towards the corridor they just came up. Pablo watches the men’s bravery with respect, knowing that it will probably be the last time he ever sees them. Gesturing to Pedro he walks down a side entrance to the corridor and heads back to the garage. Two-face runs through the maze of corridors and doors, getting more and more frustrated at not finding his enemies. “Where the hell are they” he shouts turning round and smacking his thug in the face, making him reel. Suddenly a loud clang comes from down one of the corridors making both the men look in the direction of the noise. “Go on then” Two-face says impatiently after a few seconds of silence, making the man groan with fear. He walks over to the corridor and peers round the corner. Seeing no danger he steps out fully into the corridor and is struck twice in the chest by two Handgun bullets. He clutches at his chest but before he can even open his mouth another two bullets piece his neck, silencing him until he hits the ground. (3-4) Two-face watches calmly as his thug lies struggling to breathe on the ground. “Amateur” he says calmly before taking out his .357’s and stepping over the corpse of his fallen teammate. Without hesitation he opens fire on the door closest to him, the bullets slamming into the door with great speed. Two-face waits until his entire clip is emptied before stopping to admire his work. For a few seconds nothing appears to happen but slowly the door slides open and the mutilated corpse of a man falls onto the ground with a thud. (3-3) Two-face expels his used clips and jams in another two before sidestepping to avoid the hail of bullets from a M1911. He fires back but having seen what happened to his comrade the man leaps back into the room he was hiding in. Two-face jogs over to the room and peers round the side of the door, retracting his face back a few inches to let a bullet whisk past the bad part of his face. He steps out and fires his twin pistols at the man but he ducks down below an overturned table, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off the metal top. The man pops up again and fires at two-face who in turn, ducks back out of the way of the bullets. This goes on for a while until two-face gets bored and throws his pistols to the ground. “God Dammit” he shouts before remembering the gas grenade in his left pocket. He takes it out and tosses it into the room, the gas spewing out before it even hits the ground. He then closes and locks the door, propping a nearby chair underneath the handle. He then turns and walks off, just as a loud pounding sound comes from the inside of the room, slowly getting slower and quieter until they stop completely. Two-face smiles and retraces his steps back to the garage, having satisfied his appetite for crime for the day. (3-2) Meanwhile back in the garage Pablo watches the two thugs as they patrol up and down the side of the warehouse. “How are we supposed to get past those guys?” Pedro whines, tired out from the run back to the garage. Pablo ponders his options for a while before looking at his comrade. “Pedro, how big did you make the explosion for the truck?” he asks. Pedro looks up to the ceiling for a few seconds before replying “Enough to kill anyone in a 10-15 foot radius”. “Detonate it” Pablo says without flinching, lowering himself down to behind the cover of the door frame. Pedro rummages around through his pockets, pulling out a cigar, a can of beer and some car keys before finding the detonator. He raises it above his head and pushes down on the button, the car exploding immediately as he does so, sending the two thugs flying, at a tremendous pace, into the garage walls. (1-2) After a few minutes Pedro peers round the side of the door frame, checking to see if the two men are still alive. Satisfied that they are both dead he jogs over to the truck with the cocaine in it, which has miraculously has survived the explosion. Pablo follows closely behind him, looking at the thugs bodies just to make sure that they are dead. They reach the door of the truck when Pablo hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He turns his head slightly and spots a man with an incredibly screwed up face, marching towards him with a pistol in his left hand. Thinking on his feet Pablo grabs Pedro by the shoulders and holds him in front of him, just as two-face fires his gun. “Huh” he says but he doesn’t get time to say anything else before the bullets smash into him. Pablo holds him steady until the gunfire stops, dropping his companion’s cold, lifeless body to the ground. (1-1) Pablo reaches for his M1911 and fires back at two-face who ducks under the gunfire and slams into Pablo from below, knocking him off his feet. The drug lord scrambles to his feet and reaches over to the table behind him, feeling around with his hand until he grasps the handle of the machete. He swings it in front of him, making two-face step back a bit, and then gets to his feet using the table to help him get back to his feet. Two-face reaches for something in his suit pocket but Pablo doesn’t wait to see what it is and charges at the Gotham crime lord, swinging the machete around like a madman. He swings for two-face’s neck but the disfigured former district attorney steps back, retracting his hand from his coat pocket. He then flings himself forward and pushes himself onto Pablo, stopping him from using his machete effectively. He then looks franticly for his switchblade and pulls it out just as Pablo pushes him back with the end of the machete. Two-face ducks down to avoid another swing of the machete before lunging forward and stabbing the Colombian in the neck. He then twists it twice, ripping out pieces of flesh and skin before tugging it out. Pablo gurgles as he struggles to breath and two-face shoves him backwards, making him land with a loud crack against the side of the table. (1-0) Two-face surveys the carnage and his eyes soon fall upon the truck of cocaine lying in the driveway. He walks over to it and finds the keys in the key hole on the door. He takes them out and opens the door, sitting down in the driver’s seat. “Now what am I going to do with this then” he says and takes out his coin once more, flipping it into the air. It flips 7 times in the air before he grabs it with his hand. He opens up his hand to reveal the non-scared, normal side of the coin. “Okay then” he whispers to himself and starts up the ignition and driving down the driveway. He pulls up onto a main road and drives straight to the police station, to turn in the truck and its content. Winner: Two-face Expert's Opinion Two-face won because he had the advantage where it most counted; Firearms. Pablo may have had the better melee weapon and explosives but they weren’t that important in the battle taking place. Two-face also had more combat experience and often went toe to toe with batman where as Escobar just hid behind his thugs and mercenaries. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jigsaw (Comics) (by Thundrtri) Before the Maggia boss, Jigsaw stands, looking at his employer. Silvermane sits in his large leather wingback chair, gazing at the scar-faced assassin. He rubbed his silver beard between his index finger and his thumb. A fire crackles in the hearth to the right of him, it's orange glow providing the only light source in the room aside from the moon outside the large picture window to the left. Behind Silvermane was a bookshelf that touched the ceiling, stacked with leather bound books, some as thick as Jigsaw's thigh. Some even thicker. Jigsaw watches Silvermane like a hawk, his eyes watching his employer's every movement. The Maggia was one of two gang superpowers in the East Coast, with the Kingpin and his gang as the other. With the intentions of expanding their territory past the East Coast, the Maggia would take no chances with...deployment of their gangs. Jigsaw would be the forerunner into one of the criminal capitals of the world, Gotham City. A city infested with gangs and criminals. The Joker, The Black Mask, The Penguin, the list goes on and on. But the first gang that the Maggia had their greedy eyes on was Two-Face. Former District Attorney of the city, turned gangster with just a lone bottle of acid. Aside from Two-Face, only one man stood in the Maggia's way. The protector of the city who kept watch over Gotham with a silent vigilence, hiding in the shadows and striking crime in the throat when it creeps up on Gotham. Right now, he was the least of the Maggia's concerns. Silvermane finally spoke, his voice weak and tired, "You know what to do, don't you?" Jigsaw nods, his eyes still watching Silvermane. "Then why the discussion? Dent is the one we're after, if we take him out, the others will fall with ease, as long as our friend the Kingpin holds up his part of the deal." Jigsaw nods once more and begins to leave the Maggia boss' study, but Silvermane speaks up once more, "Don't fail me, Beaut. Kill him." A slight chuckle escapes from Jigsaw's mouth. Silvermane wasn't the funny sort, but having to tell Jigsaw not to fail was certainly something to laugh at. 3 days later The Blackjack Casino, Gotham City 9:17 PM Two-Face looks down at his hand, his lucky coin sits heads up. He looks up at the dealer of the Poker table and folds. The dealer looks to the next player, he lays down his hand, "Royal flush," the dealer says, scraping all the chips in the pot towards the player with the royal flush. Two-Face smirks and looks at his cards, a two, a four, a seven, and an eight. Better than losing. Two-Face turns and walks away from the game, he examines the busy casino. The massive room is carpeted in fancy red carpeting and elaborate mahogany trim and elaborate carvings. Marble, staircases lead up to a balcony that overlooks the entire spectacle. Men and women busily walk around the casino, gambling and betting on games and slot machines. Risking their life's savings just to win big at games that prevent that from happening. Two-Face looked for his gangsters. They were strewn out across the casino, ready to engage when they were needed. Easily recognizable amongst the casino patrons, Two-Face aquired looks of both disgust, and fear. His unmistakable scars made him an easy person to pick out in any place. He had escaped and been put back in Arkham too many times to count on toes and fingers. His wanted poster was everywhere in the city. But on a night like tonight, he was free to do as he pleased. As he looks between an empty slot machine and a Blackjack table, he reaches into his pocket of his custom tailored suit. Pulling out his lucky coin, he flips it with is thumb. The coin spins and tumbles in the air, glinting in the lights of the casino. As the coin lands in his palm, he looks down. Scarred side up. Off to the blackjack table. On the outside of the casino, a 1928 Cadillac coupe pulls up beside the front of the casino. The door eases open, and a figure dressed in a sharp black tuxedo and black fedora steps out from the driver's side. 5 other men dressed in brown tuxes and brown fedoras follow, toting guns and knives in their hands. The group pushes their way into the casino. As soon as they enter, a security guard rushes up to stop them. From his jacket, the man in the black removes a Ruger handgun. The guard reaches back for his holster, but as soon as he does, a bullet pierces his head. A trickle of crimson blood flows from his head and his body twists around and slumps to the floor. Jigsaw: X6 Two-Face: X6 Two-Face, at the sound of the gunshot, turns to face to the door, his gangsters already armed and at his side, "Look's like we've got company," he mutters, tossing his card to the table and reaching into the white half of his jacket for his revolver. Removing the gun, he cocks back the hammer with his thumb and exchanges a glance with one of his gangsters. The man in black removes his fedora and tosses it off to the side. Screams fill the room at the sight of his scarred face: Jigsaw. Many left at the sound of the gunshot, but the few stragglers push their way past the arriving gang. Jigsaw looks down at his hands, sheathed in leather gloves, he looks up and aims his pistol down at Two-Face and his gang. "I take it you're Two-Face?" he asks, observing Two-Face's scarred face and custom suit, half white, half pin-striped and gray. Two-Face observes his advancing foe, his gang readying their weapons. "I'd take it you'd be correct, but who the hell are you?" Jigsaw looks back at his men. A hint of a smile pierces his rock solide face. Returning his attention to Two-Face, his pistol still aimed. "That doesn't really matter seeing as how you'll be dead pretty soon." One of Two-Face's gangsters quickly raises his Tommy Gun and opens up on Jigsaw and his gang. Jigsaw leaps behind a nearby card table. 4 of his gangsters do the same. The fifth, not so lucky. Two-Face and his gang retreat towards the back of the casino, where the slots are located, as the remaining gangster was left to provide covering fire. Tommy gun fire continues to ravage the Maggia gang as Two-Face and his gang retreat. Suddenly, the gunfiire ends. The attacker looks down at his gun and releases the drum clip to the floor. Reaching to his back pocket, he fumbles for another clip. Jigsaw stands from behind the card table and fires four shots from his Ruger into the gangster's chest. His legs give out beneath him and he caves in and falls over, four neat bullet holes in his chest. The other Maggia gang members rise up and begin to move towards the back of the casino. Two-Face's gangsters ready their weapons in the back of the casino as Jigsaw advances on them. One of Dent's gangsters aims his Mossberg at the attacking Maggia gang. He pumps the gun and fires of a shot. The scattering ball bearings within the shot spread out, hitting one of the Maggia in the leg. He crumples to the ground and roars in pain, his right thigh, covered in blood. He stands and limps forward. The other Maggia members begin to open fire with their guns from the hip. Bullets shred into the slot machines, sending shrapnel and debris flying through the air. Two-Face's gangster armed with the shotgun fires off a second shot at the advancing gangsters. He misses. He pumps the gun a third time. Suddenly, a bullet flies into his gut and knocks him to his back. A Maggia member runs up to the fallen gangster and aims his MP5 down at him. Two-Face's injurred troop, from the ground, fires his shotgun into the Maggia gangster's chest, sending blood and flesh flying into the air. Another Maggia member immediately comes up behind and riddles the injurred shotgun troop with his M70 rifle. Two-Face fires his revolver blindly around the corner of a slot machine in hopes of hitting someone. He peels around the corner and fires at Jigsaw who advances like a charging bull. CLICK. ''Two-Face fumbles around for one of his Sphinx guns, but Jigsaw slams into him, knocking him to the ground. Two-Face flips out his Switchblade and stands. Jigsaw swings a wild punch but Two-Face ducks and slashes with his knife. The blade clips Jigsaw's shoulder, doing no damage. All around the casino, gunfire batters the senses as the two gangs engage in fighting. The remaining three Maggia gangsters regroup together at the very back of the casino. Suddenly, one drops to the ground as a bullet pierces the back of his skull. His body folds over and drops to the ground. Bullets begin flying all around the Maggia members. They begin to scatter for cover, looking for a hiding spot amongst the chaos. From atop the balcony, one of Two-Face's gangsters, armed with an M4, fires upon the scattering Maggia members. One of the Maggia members draws a grenade from his coat and pulls the pin. He exchanges a quick glance between his fellow gangster before throwing the grenade onto the balcony. Two-Face's gangster hardly realizes the grenade as it lands a few feet behind him. He fires several shots from his gun before the grenade explodes in a hail of shrapnel, smoke and blood. Two-Face continues to exchange blows with Jigsaw. He could hit hard, Jigsaw. But he was losing stamina. Two-Face sent a swift kick to Jigsaw's thigh, knocking him over onto his butt. Jigsaw draws his SMith & Wesson 500 from his holster and aims it at Two-Face. "I gotcha now, Dent." Suddenly, an overwhelming pain swarms his right shoulder blade. Looking back, he sees one of Two-Face's men holding a bloody switchblade in The Beaut's shoulder. Jigsaw cocks back his elbow and slams it into the attacking gangster. The gangster's nose snaps and blood rushes from his face. Jigsaw turns and stands, drawing his Bowie knife. He steps forward and slashes the gangster across the neck, sending blood flying onto the nearby walls. Jigsaw smiles and turns, looking for Two-Face who fled the scene. "Coward," Jigsaw mutters, before running off to find his foe. The last two Maggia members race up the staircase towards the balcony, barring their weapons. The first wields a Franchi PA3 shotgun, the second carries G36C assault rifle. As they approach the top of the steps, the rifleman stops and looks around. Suddenly, gunfire erupts at the end of the balcony. He looks over to see Two-Face firing his dual Sphinx 3000 handguns at them. The shotgun troop falls, seven bullets in his chest. The second, begins to fire back with his G36C. Two-Face ducks behind an elaborately carved wooden chest to reload his guns. The gunfire behind him gets closer with each second. "He's gettin closer," Two-Face muttered to himself, "I know, I know, I'm going as fast as I can," he argued back to himself. As he finishes loading the guns, he hears te Maggia member drop his gun. Then, a flick sound of a switchblade opening. Two-Face stands, aiming both of his pistols at the gangster, who's face was now white as snow. Two-Face smiles and begins unloading bullets on the gangster, using both clips to rip the gangster to shreds. When the guns are empty, Two-Face holsters his smoking guns and watches as the ripped-up body falls to the ground, barely recognizable. Suddenly, the last of Two-Face's gangsters runs up to his leader. "Boss, we heard lots o' shooting, you aight?" he asks. Two-Face smiles cruelely and nods. All of the sudden, they hear footsteps. "I thought they were all dead," the gangster exclaims, readying his Tar-21. Jigsaw appears at the top of the steps, he aims his Smith & Wesson Model 500 down range at Two-Face's gangsters and pulls the trigger. The massive caliber bullet rips through the gangster's head, sending a waterfall of blood, brain and bone out the back of his head. Two-Face looks at his foe, "So this is the best they could send? A broken bounty hunter and a rag-tag group of gangsters? It'll take more than that to finish off me," Two-Face says, picking up the fallen gangster's Tar-21. "It appears we've reached a stalemate, Dent," Jigsaw says, "I don't do ties." "It's just Two-Face," Two-Face growls angrily. Jigsaw eyes his foe and pulls back the hammer on his revolver. He eases his finger onto the trigger and fires a shot. Two-Face dives behind the chest just in the nick of time. The shot plows through the wall behind the chest. Two-Face fires a burst from his rifle blindly around the corner of the chest. Suddenly, a second shot pierces the chest and rips out the back, sending a shower of splinter into Two-Face's leg. Two-Face cringes as a fourth shot flies into the wall. Jigsaw fires a final shot from his revolver. The bullet hits Two-Face's Tar-21, breaking it. Tossing aside the broken rifle, Two-Face reaches into his pocket and flips out his jet black stilleto. He stands and charges at Jigsaw. Jigsaw ducks out of the way and draws his bowie knife. The two men circle each other for several moments before Jigsaw steps forward and slashes outward. Two-Face bends back and dodges the blow and then retaliates with a slash to the thigh with his switchblade. The two exhcange several blows ebfore Jigsaw delivers a swift kick to Two-Face's chest, knocking him into the balcony rail. The blow knocks Two-Face's switchblade out of his hands and into the bloody mess on the main floor of the casino. "You're through, Dent," Jigsaw says, sheathing his Bowie knife in exhcange for his Ruger. Two-Face chuckles slightly, soon though, his chuckle turns into a menacing cackle. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jigsaw says cruelely. "You might want to learn to count," Two-Face says, still laughing slightly. Jigsaw's cruel smile turns to a puzzled frown, "What?" "Your gun only holds 15 bullets." Jigsaw unloads the magazine and looks down. Surely enough, non bullets remained. He had fired the entire magazine when he was charging into the slot machine area. Suddenly, Two-Face stands and punches Jigsaw across the face, knocking the Beaut into the chest behind him. As Jigsaw falls, his head slams into the edge of the wooden chest. A trickle of blood flows from his hairline as he slips into unconciousness. Two-Face stands over his defeated foe and pulls out his lucky coin. He flips the coin in the air. It tumbles and flips in the air and lands in his palm. Two-Face looks down. Heads. He reaches down and pulls out Jigsaw's bowie knife. Cocking his arm back, he swings the 10 inch blade forward and into Jigsaw's neck, severing his scarred head from his body. Two-Face watches, with a grin on his face, as Jigsaw's head tumbles to the floor. The stump which used to be his neck, spouts a fountain of dark red blood. Two-Face tosses the knife aside and pulls out a cigar from his pocket. He lights up and puts the cigar to his lips. Taking a long drag on the Cuban cigar, he exhales and lets out a puff of smoke. In the distance, police sirens begin roaring to life. He wouldn't go back to arkham just yet, he thought to himself before taking another drag on his cigar and walking out the fire exit. 'WINNER: TWO-FACE' Expert's Opinion Despite the greater training and superior close ranged weaponry that Jigsaw brought, he just couldn't handle the intelligence, experience and devastating weaponry that Two-Face brought to the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Anton Chigurh (by Godzilladude123) No Battle Written '''Winner: Anton Chigurh' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Comedian (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written. Winner: The Comedian Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios